Paper Walls
by Red Vein
Summary: [yaoi lemon] Riku and Sora spend some days at Kairis house, were her walls are paper thin...one shot


**Paper Walls**

Riku and Sora were going to be staying at Kari's house for a short period of time, until Sora's mom was at the city looking at the new place they would be moving into and until Riku's parents were at a job conference with their boss. Sora and Riku would be staying in the guest room, which was in between Kairi's room and her parent's room. They ate dinner and watched television for a little bit, until Sora got sleepy, witch was always early. As Sora and Riku watched TV they stayed on opposite ends of the couch, they didn't want to accidentally snuggle and cause Kairi's parents to become upset and kick them out.

"O.k. kids we are off to bed don't stay up to late." Kairi's parents said as they walked into their room.

When Sora and Riku knew they were out of view they quickly moved to the center of the couch and snuggled watching a scary movie. The movie was really scary, and that made Sora squeal and hide his head in Riku's lap anytime something scary came on, at one point Sora accidently hit Riku's tender area, Riku was in pain but didn't show it, and Sora didn't notice he had hit it, because he was to concerned with what was on screen.

The movie was over and Sora was shaking, still scared.

"O.k. guys well I'm heading of to bed" Kairi stated as she walked into her room, and as she walked into her room she was thinking that she had forgotten something, well if she couldn't remember it then it wasn't important, right?

"Riku… I'm scared." Sora sounded like a child, and all Riku could do was look down and smile.

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you." Riku then picked Sora up and carried him to the guest room.

It was around eleven thirty that Kairi finally remembered what was it that she had forgotten "I didn't warn then about the walls!!" and she was right, the walls in her house were thin, you could here anything and everything, she jumped out of bed to run to the guest room… but it was to late… she herd Sora moan, and immediately came to the conclusion that they were at it.

Kairi dropped her head in shame, forgetting a crucial detail like that, and now having to hear her friends having sex right next door to her. She walked back to her bed, their was nothing she could do now but try to get to sleep, witch now was impossible.

"Sora…Sora… wake up." Kairi herd this and thought… _wait_ _they are not having sex__? Good__, now__ I can warn them! _She ran to the guest room, and opened the door immediately she saw Sora awake, clutching Riku.

"What happened?"Asked Kairi

"Nothing Sora just had a nightmare." Riku was holding Sora in his arms concerned, and wondering if he would ever go back to sleep.

"Oh… well I'll leave you too alone then." She didn't warn them after all, why should she, in the condition Sora was in there is no way they are going to have sex… she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Sora are you ok… will you be able to get back to sleep?" asked Riku as he looked down in loving concern.

"I doubt it." He was wide awake… calm but wide awake. "I'm not tired any more… and I don't want to stay up all night… Riku help me get to sleep."

With this said Riku shot Sora a devilish grin. "I know one way that will put you to sleep." He then started kissing Sora's neck tenderly

Sora didn't protest to this instead he put one hand on Riku's head and the other on his back, he started to move his hand down, to Riku's butt and squeezed. Riku then started to nibble on Sora's neck, he nipped and took small bights before he started to mark his lover. Sora let out a small moan as he started sucking his neck like a vampire trying to drain all the blood from his victim. Sora started removing Riku's shirt, it was a button up so the action Riku was performing went on uninterrupted. Sora tossed the shirt to the floor, and started working on the pants. Riku finally stopped sucking Sora's neck, Sora moaned in disappointment. Sora finally undid Riku's pants and unzipped them, Riku did the rest, Sora saw his briefs had a bulge and grinned slightly. Sora took of his own cloths, but slowly, letting Riku enjoy the view, and let his bulge grow a little bit more. Sora was laying on the bed in his underwear the moon shining from the window made Sora look like an angel, Riku couldn't hold back, he put his hands on Sora's waist and bit down on the elastic of the underwear, he removed them with his mouth, this made Sora moan a little with pleasure. Riku saw Sora's erection and took it in him mouth. Sora gave an approving moan that made Riku bite down a bit, hard enough to make Sora moan with pleasure, but soft enough as to not hurt his loves manhood.

"Riku… stop… stop teasing." Sora was getting frustrated with Riku

"Fine, but remember you asked me for it." Riku then started to move his head up and down on Sora's penis.

Sora moaned loader and loader, and Riku got faster and faster. Sora couldn't hold it anymore, he came in Riku's mouth, and Riku swallowed every bit of it.

"Well Sora, you had your fun, now it's time I had mine." Riku stated as he lifted Sora's legs.

Sora didn't object he just smiled and waited for the pleasurable sensation. Riku licked his index finger and inserted it into Sora. Sora released a small moan that said more. Riku then inserted his ring finger, Sora then released a load moan. Riku moved his fingers in and out, scissoring Sora. As Sora started to move with the thrust of Riku's fingers he felt them leaving his body. Riku then positioned himself to enter Sora with his manhood. Riku entered slowly to adjust Sora to the feeling, then quickly when he was half way in. Sora moaned with painful pleasure, he arched his back and gripped the bed sheets tight. Riku started to move his hips, he looked down at Sora who was clutching the bed for dear life and moaning with love in his breath. Riku started speeding up, making Sora moan more and more. Riku and Sora were getting tired, but neither of them showed it, Riku was at his limits he was reaching the point of climax, and so was Sora.

"Faster Riku…I want to come again." Sora said with pleasurable fatigue in his breath.

Riku gave a couple of thrust and it was done, he shot his seed inside of Sora, and Sora climaxed as well. Riku collapsed on top of Sora, removing himself from inside. He crawled up to Sora's face and kissed him tenderly, Sora kissed back.

"Sora… I love you." Whispered Riku

"Riku… I love you more." Stated Sora with a grin, they both fell asleep a couple of second later.

They both woke up early, to change back into their cloth before anyone awoke. As they got dressed thinking that they had beet everyone to the punch, Sora looked at the clock over the bed it read ten thirty. Riku and Sora casually stepped out the room and into the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast, when they walked in.

"So have fun last night?" asked Kairi with an evil grin.

"Because it sure sounded like you did." Added Kairi's mom as she smiled, and set to plates down.

"I forgot to tell you guys… these walls are paper thin." said Kairi with a small laugh

Sora and Riku looked at each other and turned an impossible shade of red.  
-----

_this is my first __hard core yaoi__… I hope it was good…  
__Fairly…__ T-T  
__Fine… anyways people review me please…  
I'll give you a Sora Riku sex tape if u __do__:P_


End file.
